Very First Letters Home From Hogwarts
by tamara72
Summary: First Years Rose, Albus and Scorpius write home on their first night at Hogwarts.


The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Very First

Letters Home

_Dear Dad, Mum and Hugo,_

_Well, I'm at Hogwarts, and I've already had my first bit of excitement. On the train, Al and I were trying to find a compartment when we came across some others bullying a small blonde boy. It was Scorpius Malfoy being bullied. One of them was his cousin Carrington Smith (her parents are Zachariah and Daphne Smith), and not even Jamie and Freddie would have treated me the way Scorpius was being treated. Well, we sort of rescued him. _

_Daddy, now don't blow your top. Scorpius is actually a very nice boy. He is quiet and a bit shy. We found a compartment together and got to know each other. Scorpius hasn't spent much time around other kids. His dad is considered a traitor among most of his former friends, so Scorpius has been extremely sheltered. The only one in our year he knew before and liked was Blake Zabini. Apparently their dads are still friends. Blake eventually joined us as well; she is very nice and very smart. She recommended some books to read. Dad, do you know when you were telling me to beat him in my classes that his dad was telling him that Al and I were the kind of kids to become friends with? Apparently, they know Teddy as well and he said the same thing. And even the best news is that he and his mother are diehard Cannons fans._

_Anyway, when we arrived at Hogwarts, Hagrid was there to greet us and took us by boat to the castle. I know I have been there several times, but it was so awesome approaching the castle in the boats at night. A boy, Colin Creevey, fell in the lake on the way over. He was actually pretty pleased with himself, said his dad did the same thing. Colin carries a camera that was his Uncle Colin. Did you know him in school? Colin said his uncle died at the same battle as Uncle Fred. Anyway, he took some pictures and promised us copies. He said that if he made a nuisance of himself with the camera, to let him know._

_Then Uncle Neville, I mean Professor Longbottom (that is so weird), gave instructions and led us to the sorting ceremony. There are thirty-one first years. And Dad, I wish our name was closer to the front of the alphabet. Couldn't you have hyphenated it to Granger-Weasley with us kids as well, like Mum does? It was a long wait. At least I didn't have to wait as long as Blake. I would have hated being the last to go._

_I learned that there are two sets of twins in our year. The Finnigans and Thomases are all in our year. Sara Finnigan and Dirk Thomas were both sorted into Gryffindor while the rest were in Ravenclaw. Sara said that her mum and her Aunt Pavarti, (Dirk's mum) were twins that were sorted into different houses as well. Anyway it was a long wait for me. I was very nervous, but guess what; I was sorted in to Gryffindor. So were Al and Scorpius, everyone seemed to gasp when Scorpius was sorted to Gryffindor. Oh, and Trixie McLaggen almost fainted when she was sorted into Hufflepuff. Apparently all of her four older siblings are in Slytherin. _

_I share a dorm with Sara Finnigan (Seamus and Padme Finnigan's daughter), River Jordan (Lee and Alicia Jordan's daughter), and Laura Wood (Oliver and Katie Wood's daughter). I am the only one who doesn't have a sibling in the school as well, but Sara's brother is also a first year not older siblings like River and Laura have. Al and Scorp (we decided to shorten his name, which he likes) share a room with Colin Creevey (his mum is a Muggle) and Dirk Thomas (Dean and Pavarti Thomas's son)._

_Oh, big news! Jamie, Freddy, and Royal Jordan have already lost us house points and received detention. Although Dom found it funny, Victoire, Lucy, and Roxie were all outraged. Apparently they were setting a poor example for Al and me by their behavior. (Like they know how to set any other kind of example.) Dad, can you find out what they did and let me know? No one here will tell me or Al. Apparently, Victoire threatened them very harshly with things she would to do to them if they let it slip to any of the other students. Freddie said that she is going to be a pain as Head Girl. I hit him with my Hogwarts: A History. Victoire thanked me for my support._

_That is all for now. I will write to you Saturday about all my professors and classes. I have my first History of Magic class tomorrow, and I still have two chapters left in the book to read before bed. It is hard to imagine all the awful things the Goblins had suffered through that led to the rebellions. Mum, I am glad there are people like you in the world fighting for their rights._

_Miss you all very much._

_Love, _

_Rosie_

"I am going to start a letter to Rose now." Nine-year-old Hugo said as his mother finished reading the letter to them. Hugo took off up the stairs to his room.

"I love Rosie, but she does ramble a bit. We know Colin, River, Laura, Dirk and their parents." Ron commented.

Hermione just snuggled up with her husband as she started to sniffle.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I won't see my little girl until Christmas. Our babies are growing up too fast." Hermione sniffed. "I am just so proud of her, but I miss her as well."

"What do you think of this Scorpius thing?" Ron asked.

"I think that Sirius probably got the same response when he was sorted. I think that everything will be fine. Teddy has always spoken well of him." Hermione said and felt Ron nod in agreement then he got up off couch and headed to the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well, I need to floo George and find out what the kids did. I can't let my little girl down." Ron said.

"You are also very curious yourself." Hermione commented with a laugh.

"Well, yeah. It must have been pretty bad if all of our Prefects are that mad." Ron said and Hermione laughed.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_How is the baby? Is mum still following the Healer's orders now that I'm not around to monitor her? Don't forget to send me the ultra sound picture after the next appointment._

_I am here at Hogwarts. I met Albus Potter and Rose Weasley on the train. Teddy was right, they are very nice. Al is somewhat laid back and quiet most of the time. Rosie is very smart and can talk about almost any subject. She has already read most of our textbooks. They are both very funny. Blake liked them as well. _

_I did have a run in with Carrington and her crowd, but Al and Rosie helped me out and stood up for me. I confided to Al and Rosie that I didn't want to be in the same house as Carrington, and Al told me that his dad said that the sorting hat takes into account your choice. _

_So I asked it to put me in Gryffindor, and that is where I am. I know you said it didn't matter what house I was in, I just hope Grandfather Malfoy isn't too mad. I did think about Ravenclaw, since I figured that is where Blake would be sorted, and she was, but I knew that Carrington would never be in Gryffindor. She is in Slytherin. Grandfather Greengrass will be very pleased with her._

_I room with Al, Gary Thomas, and Colin Creevey. Colin fell in the lake on the way over and when Professor Hagrid pulled him out he said he was just like his father and uncle. Colin was quite pleased with that comparison. He took a picture of me with Rosie and Al. He promised us copies, and I will send you a copy as soon as I can._

_Dad, thank you for telling me of your school years. I know you are not proud of your actions back then, but telling me the truth is the bravest thing you have ever done. I am very proud to be your son._

_Love your son, _

_Scorpius Hyperon Malfoy_

Draco absently rubbed his wife's belly as she read the letter out loud. They had stopped at St. Mungos today after dropping off Scorpius, and found out that they would have a girl shortly after Christmas. They had always wanted more than one child. Draco had hated being an only child, but when Astoria had two serious miscarriages, and they had begun doubting it would happen. They knew how much they were blessed and Scorpius was very excited about the new addition to the family.

"Carrington is a real piece of work." Draco huffed.

"Scorpius will be fine. Gryffindors really stand up for each other." Astoria said.

"I'll tell your father if you tell mine." Draco joked and Astoria laughed.

"Maybe we should just send them an owl and go on vacation for a couple weeks until they calm down." Astoria offered.

"How about until Christmas?" Draco said and they both laughed.

_Dear Mum, Dad, and Lily,_

_Dad, you were right. I'm in Gryffindor. What a relief. So are Rosie, Gary, Colin, Sara, River, Laura and Scorpius. Yep, we got a Malfoy. Actually, Scorpius was glad to be with me and Rosie instead of his cousin Carrington Smith. She's a ... well you know._

_Penny Wood, she is Quidditch captain again, asked me to try out for Seeker. She said since she has seen me play at the Burrows, she knows what I am capable of. Apparently, her dad thinks I could be greater than both my parents. What do you think?_

_Oh, I'm sure you have received word, but Jamie, Freddy and Royal have already lost us points and received detention. Victoire, Roxie and Lucy are very mad at them. Rosie said she would investigate what happened. No one will tell us._

_That's all for now, write soon._

_Love, _

_Al_

"Ron must not know yet." Ginny commented after Lily ran upstairs to start her own letters to her brothers.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"I imagine they would hear him screaming in Australia." Ginny responded. Harry laughed.

"Wonder when we will get the letter about James?" Harry said.

"I don't know, but I should make sure Angie and Alicia know. James can't be the only one getting a howler tomorrow for breakfast." Harry laughed as Ginny headed to floo her sister-in-law.


End file.
